Too Much Blood
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Two-shot:: 2/100 Theme Challenge: Padfoot is sitting, waiting for Remus to change back after a full moon, when he smells something that isn't right and can only mean something horrible.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Too Much Blood  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: T (for blood)  
Genre: Horror, Angst  
Theme: Fear  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be more Remus/Sirius in the books.

A/N: I found this totally awesome 100 theme challenge on da written by #GrimmUlguiFC on da and decided to give it a try.

oO0Oo

The sound of screaming came from the bedroom upstairs where Moony was changing back into Sirius' best friend. No, it wasn't James; he was Sirius' ibrother/i. And Peter, another friend, was sitting in the tunnel in his rat form so it wasn't him in pain. The person upstairs was Remus Lupin, also known as the boy who made nightly appearances in Sirius' dreams.

He would never admit this to him, mind you. They'd gotten so close in the past year and Sirius had been hurt to many times to open his heart up that much. Even if he knew that Remus would never harm him on purpose. The only thing he could do was to keep his feelings to himself and stay as close to Remus as he could. Even when he knew he shouldn't be there.

Sirius hated the mornings after the full moon. Ever since they became Animagi, he had refused to leave Remus after his transformations in the morning. He always felt that, even though Remus was unconscious, he knew that someone was there with him. Even if it wasn't true, just the thought made Sirius feel better.

But the reason why he didn't like these mornings was because there was nothing he could do to make Remus feel better while he changed back. It was far too risky to be in the room when he was transforming - the wolf was in too much pain and became erratic. And because he refused to leave, he heard every scream and moan and whimper that came from upstairs.

He just had to wait until it was all quiet until he could transform back into Sirius and hurry to his best friend's side.

Minutes passed until it became silent. Sirius was about to stand and change until his very sensitive nose picked up on something. The smell was very familiar, he smelled it every full moon when Remus became Moony. But…but the scent was much stronger than it should be.

Padfoot - as his friends liked to call him when he was in his dog form - jumped up suddenly, realizing what it could possibly mean. "James!" he yelled after changing back to human, his voice cracking in his panic. He sprinted upstairs, hearing the trap door bang open below him. "Hurry up!"

It was very strange running up the stairs in his human form; he'd never been up here when he wasn't Padfoot. Sirius skipped a few of the stairs at the top and almost fell on his face when he missed one. He quickly gained his footing and burst through the door.

Lying on the ground was a very pale and bleeding Remus. Every morning after the full moon, Sirius would find him sleeping on the bed, exhausted from the painful ordeal of transforming. Instead, this morning his was still on the ground, his hands pressed to his neck where blood was seeping between his fingers.

"No!" Sirius shouted, running over and pressing down on the hands to help. Sounds of footsteps were coming up the stairs then into the room. "Go get Pomfrey!" he ordered James before he could speak. There was no sound and then James was running back down the stairs and through the trapdoor.

Remus was panting heavily as he clutched at his throat; panic was evident in his eyes. "Pa-foot," he managed to say before coughing loudly. Sirius felt his heart clench when blood came up and was tempted to wipe it away from the other boy's lips but didn't dare to remove his hands.

"I'm here," Sirius said, forcing a smile but knew that it was a grim one. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled one hand away and took his wand out of his pocket. "We need to move our hands so I can heal the cut."

Sirius didn't think it was possible, but Remus paled even more as his eyes went wide. He shook his head, losing his grip on the wound enough for more blood to spill. Sirius forced back the tears that threatened to spill when he saw how scared he was.

"Please, Moony," he pleaded, squeezing the hands underneath his own. "You need to trust me. If we don't, I don't know if you'll-" He couldn't bear to finish the sentence or even that thought.

Remus stared back at him for a moment, holding back another cough, and then nodded slowly. He held onto Sirius' hand and let them be allowed to pull away. Sirius made himself to look at the bloody mess that was Remus' neck and forced the bile that rose in this throat back down and quickly whispered a succession of spells to quickly heal him up.

By the time he was done, Remus had lost so much blood from the gash and was extremely pale. Sirius wiped his blood drenched hands on his shirt and moved closer to Remus, ignoring the mess around them.

For the first time since he'd come into the room, he noticed that Remus was naked. He quickly adverted his eyes - they only lingered on his lower half for a brief moment - and looked around for something to drape over the now unconscious boy. He iAccio/i'd the blanket from the bed to cover him up.

It was very quiet as Sirius waited for James and the Matron to arrive. Aside from the blood and his paleness, Remus looked oddly relaxed. Sirius admired him for a moment and looked up when he heard an oh-so familiar scolding voice enter the Shrieking Shack. A few moments later, Madame Pomfrey hurried into the room closely followed by James with a rat on his shoulder. "Out!" the Matron said sternly kneeling next to Remus on the floor. "I want all of you out! Don't make me get the Headmaster!"

Sirius was about to object but he was pulled to his feet by James. "Come on, Pad," he whispered and tugged him out and down the stairs. The black haired teen kept looking back as he was pulled away, hoping everything would be alright but feared the worst.

oO0Oo

"Would you sit down!" James asked exasperated. Sirius had gone straight to the Hospital Wing after he was forced to eat breakfast. When the other two boys had gotten there, he'd tried to get in to see Remus but Madam Pomfrey had refused him entry.

Now, he looked over at his friends and saw that they had transfigured chairs out of something and both were sitting, looking as worried and tired as Sirius felt. He thought for a moment and sat next to James.

The three boys sat in silence, every once and a while one of them would try to go in to see Remus and each time they'd get the same answer. "He's far too tired for visitors right now," she said for the third time in the last hour. "Now, go away!" The door closed behind the Matron and the hallway went silent once again.

A couple more hours went by, and, when Sirius was about to go get James' invisibility cloak, the door opened. Madam Pomfrey was standing there with an out of character smile on her face. "He'd like to see you, Mr. Black." Without another word, she turned and walked back into the Hospital Wing.

Sirius looked at his friends then slowly followed her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be more Remus/Sirius in the books.

A/N: So…I forgot to click the little complete button when I submitted this fic, and a lot of people wanted a sequel. I didn't want to let so many people down, so here's the second (and final) chapter. It's not as angsty as the first part, and I'm not sure I even like it that much…

oO0Oo

Sirius followed Madam Pomfrey to the closed curtains that were surrounding Remus' bed and watched as she continued on her way to her office. Once the door was closed behind her, he stuck his head inside.

Remus' eyes were closed as he laid on the hospital bed. He was propped up by a few extra pillows so he was in a half-sitting position. Sirius slipped inside quietly, just watching the other boy relax. Like in the Shack, his skin was extremely pale and Sirius wondered for a moment if Madam Pomfrey had given Remus enough Blood-Replenishing Potions.

As Sirius got closer to the bed, Remus shifted slightly then opened his eyes slowly. Once he saw his friend, a smile formed and he moved to sit up more. In his rush to help Remus up, Sirius tripped over his own feet and landed in Remus' lap. "You alright?" the brunette asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sirius answered, quickly getting off of him but moved to sit on the side of the bed so he was facing Remus. "How're you feeling?" That's when his eyes fell upon the new scar on Remus' neck. "She couldn't get rid of it?" he asked, reaching out to gently trail his fingers over the raised skin.

Remus shivered lightly under his touch, making Sirius think he was still in pain so he pulled his hand away. "No," he said in a hoarse voice and leaned back on his pile of pillows. "You know she can't make my scars go away."

"Why did you want to see me, Moony?" Sirius asked, thinking he should leave so Remus could go back to sleep. The potions that the Matron gave Remus after the full moon always made him tired, saying that he healed faster when he was sleeping - although, Sirius imagined it was so he wouldn't be in pain while he healed.

"Just wanted to say 'Thanks,' Padfoot," he whispered after a quiet yawn. "If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here."

Sirius swallowed past a lump in his throat; he'd been trying to not imagine what could have happened if he had been in the tunnel with James and Peter. "You can't get rid of us that easily, Moony," he tried to joke, lightly nudging the other boy's leg under the pillow, but then sobered up. "I actually thought I lost you for a moment," he said quietly, recalling the moment after he finished healing Remus and saw how pale he had gotten. It had been a brief thought - broken up when he noticed the young werewolf's chest raising - but it was still hard to shake.

"You did," Remus whispered, once again closing his eyes. He shifted slightly, trying to become more comfortable so he could sleep. "The last thing I remember in the Shack was you healing me, then…nothing. It was, in fact, very peaceful. I wasn't scared and there was no pain…It was better than being here…"

Sirius stared at the other boy, his head spinning with this information. It was obvious how much pain being a werewolf caused Remus but was it really enough for him to kill himself on purpose? Sirius couldn't help but think if maybe that was the reason why Remus hadn't wanted Sirius to heal him earlier. But then he remembered that Remus had said it was iafter/i he had started healing.

Before he could say anything else, Remus spoke again. "But I kept seeing your face," he admitted in a very tired tone. "And…I knew I couldn't leave you like that. I lo…" The rest of the sentence was to quiet for Sirius to hear but he felt his heart beating a little faster at the knowledge that Remus had, essentially, come back to life for him.


End file.
